finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
1000 Words
"1000 Words" ("1000 no Kotoba") là tên một bản ballad Yuna hát trên boong tàu Celsius trong buổi hòa nhạc ở Thunder Plains trong Final Fantasy X-2. Nó được viết bởi Kazushige Nojima, Noriko Matsueda và Takahito Eguchi. Bản tiếng Nhật được hát bởi Koda Kumi, và bản tiếng Anh do Jade từ nhóm nhạc pop của Đức "Sweetbox" hát. Một bản tiếng Anh khác cũng được Koda thực hiện, phát hành trong single của cô "Come With Me". Cốt truyện Khi Yuna hát, Lenne và kí ức của cô về Shuyin và Zanarkand xuất hiện, được triệu hồi bởi Dressphere Songstress mà Yuna đang mặc. Trogn bản tiếng Nhật, đoạn FMV 1000 Words không bao gồm phần song ca. Thay vào đó, Yuna biến thành Lenne và độc diễn. Lời bài hát (bản tiếng Nhật nguyên thủy) Lời bài hát (bản tiếng Anh của Kumi) I know that you lied to me Using gentle words to shelter me Your words are like a dream But dreams could never fool me It's not right to me I'm acting so distant now Turned my back as you walked away But I was listening That you fight your battles far for me It's not right to me "Don't you worry 'cause I'll come back" I could hear you speaking as you walk to the door I have to be strong To hide the pain When I turn back the pages Crying might have been the answer What If I shed my tears and beg you not to leave But now I'm not afraid To do what's in my heart Those thousand words Have never been spoken So far away I'm sending them to you wherever you are Suspended on shiny wings Those thousand words Have never been spoken They cradle you Make you no longer dare seem so far away And hold you forever That dream isn't over yet I pretend and say "I can't forget" I still live in my day You've been there with me all the way It's not right of me "Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you" I could see you speaking as you look away I acted strong To hide the love when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer But if I shook my head and say that I can't wait But now I'm not afraid To do what's in my heart Those thousand words Have never been spoken So far away I'm sending them to you where ever you are Suspended on shiny wings Those thousand words Have never been spoken They cradle you Make you no longer dare seem so far away And hold you forever Those thousand words Have never been spoken Lalalala I'm sending them to you where ever you are Suspended on shiny wings Those thousand words Have never been spoken Lalalala Making all of that years feel like lonely days Lalalala Lời bài hát (bản International) I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me Not that easily I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You fight your battles far from me Far too easily "Save your tears cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart Though a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you Crossing over the time And distance holding you, suspended on silver wings And a thousand words One thousand confessions Will cradle you Making all of the pain you feel seem far away They'll hold you forever The dream isn't over yet Though I often say I can't forget I still relive that day You've been there with me all the way I still hear you say "Wait for me, I'll write you letters" I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor But still I swore To hide the doubt when I turn back the pages Anger might have been the answer What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though I can see I know they are reaching you, suspended on silver wings Oh a thousand words One thousand embraces Will cradle you Making all of your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever Oh, a thousand words Have never been spoken They'll fly to you They'll carry you home, and back into my arms Suspended on silver wings And a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonely years to only days They'll hold you forever. Oh, a thousand words. Lời bài hát (bản hòa nhạc tiếng Anh) I know that you're hiding things Using gentle words to shelter me Your words were like a dream But dreams could never fool me, not that easily. I acted so distant then Didn't say goodbye before you left But I was listening You'll fight your battles far from me, far too easily. "Save your tears, 'cause I'll come back" I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door But still I swore To hide the pain I when turned back the pages Shouting might have been the answer What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart? But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart 'Cause a thousand words Call out through the ages They'll fly to you Even though I can't see I know they're reaching you Suspended on silver wings Oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces Will cradle you, making all of Your weary days seem far away They'll hold you forever Oh, a thousand words (A thousand words) Have never been spoken They'll fly to you They'll carry you home (Carry you home) And back into my arms Suspended on silver wings (On silver wings) And a thousand words oh! Call out through the ages call through the ages! They'll cradle you Turning all of the lonely years to only days (Only days) They'll hold you forever Oh, a thousand words. de:1000 Words Thể_loại:Âm nhạc Thể_loại:Final Fantasy X-2